Out of Control
by Out of Breath
Summary: Naruto is so tired of the way they stare. He thought he had the support of his team, but it never seemed he did. He was used. To go from misery to happiness, that was his goal. Slightly DarkNaru One-shot


**Summary- Naruto is so tired of the way they stare. He thought he had the support of his team, but it never seemed he did. He was used. To go from misery to happiness, that was his goal. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

**-X-**

Naruto blinked back the tears. He had heard that line so many times, those names so many times that it seemed almost… routine. But not from his friends. _Never_ from his so-called friends!

At these times, he had to question his sanity, as well as his friendship. He would have done anything, _anything _for his surrogate family! _**Anything!**_

_I've done everything as you say  
I've followed your rules without question_

By his so-called grandfather, whom was long dead, it didn't _matter_! The verbal insults were nothing compared to what _could _have happened! Had anyone ever stopped top think about why he was such a bad ninja? Or why he treated his 'higher-ups' with such disrespect?

Even though he followed each and every one Kakashi's training routine's, he couldn't master it. With Sakura's perfect chakra control and Kakashi bowing down to Sasuke's every whim, Naruto didn't have enough help or control for him to be as perfect as _the last Uchiha_ or the most intelligent kunoichi in class! In fact, he used more brain power than both of them put together! Of course, Sakura's brain was that of Uchihatarded mush so…

_I thought it would help me see things clearly  
but instead of helping me to see  
I look around and it's like I'm blinded_

His head was spinning so fast he wouldn't be very surprised if it imploded at any moment. Of course, loads of people standing around him would stare in stunned, pleasured silence, all the while children gapping and asking if they can keep the body as a souvenir.

Not as if his so-called team would give a damn if such a thing happened.

_I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control_

The thing that was truly on his mind, as odd as it may be for Mr. Happy-go-lucky, was departure. Even if he did abandon his village as they had done to him, he wasn't to sure where to go.

It wasn't as if Suna wouldn't accept him, as they had done so with Gaara, and Naruto wasn't a homicidal maniac! Sadly, if he did go there, it would jeopardize both the safety of Konoha and the peace treaty, as he presumed Gaara would be named Kazekage once the year was up.

_Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
_

During all the beatings he had received in the past, he had learned simple things. A few of his 'rules' had long ago been broken then brought back. After he had figured out the Chuunin Exams had been rigged and the third had thought he was weaker than Kiba, he had been deeply offended by the hokage's underestimated judgment and had been, as much as didn't want to admit it, happy to attend the old bastard's funeral.

_I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
I don't understand what you want from me_

The blonde had somehow ended up exiting his apartment, ready to get to the bridge and finish with the horrendous day. To the truth, he couldn't recall ever having an actual _good_ day.

It was always hell.

_I feel like I'm spinning out of control  
Try to focus but everything's twisted  
_

Even the old man had refused to teach him, muttering about having faith in Kakashi's abilities when he told him the Jounin did nothing to further his progress. In fact, he had been sure Sarutobi had been in on the sabotage. To say the least, he no longer wanted to be hokage of such a pitiful, spiteful village.

The Yondaime was an idiot.

_And all alone I thought you would be there  
(Thought you would be there)  
_

The elder blonde, his father by Kyuubi's standards, had _actually_ believed in this assholish village! And that by his standards was indeed hard to believe. The man had been a _saint_! To be honest, he couldn't even find it a probability the man would even _smile _at someone who belonged to this village.

Then again, only Jinchuuriki had gone through what he had.

_To let me know I'm not alone  
But in fact that's exactly what I was_

He could believe it the next morning when he found himself glaring at his birth village in pure hate; the intensity of the glare stirred some from their sleep.

_I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control_

It was once outside the village that he didn't know what to do.

Frankly, he wouldn't be shocked if he never did. It wouldn't surprise him in the least if no one came to find him either. Then again Tsunade, Jaraiya and Iruka were quite fond of him.

_Where Should I go?_

_What should I do?_

Personally, he didn't care what would happen to him beyond this.

_I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
I don't understand what you want from me_

From this day on, he would turn his back to, not his precious people, but this village. Although he had very few friends or surrogate family members, he still treasured the six he had. Shikamaru and Kiba, two unlikely suspects, found him just as important as Hinata did.

His only question was why the villagers couldn't accept what _they_ had?

_I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery_

For once, he set out. He set out with no course chosen, destination unknown and potential sky-high. He would make something out of himself. And once he did, he'd come back.

_Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me_

They'd beg him for his help and he would deny such an ungrateful plea. To them, it would be strange as to why, but to him it was instinct and survival purposes.

_Is it a mystery?  
Is it a mystery?_

It made his heart twist in pleasure and Kyuubi laugh along with his own, evil thoughts and set his mind to do something most could not. He would make something out of himself with the support of only one and that person was the only person who had believed in him since the day she had been sealed inside of him.

Whether it had been voiced or not, she held a special place for him in her heart and they had… bonded over the years. That special person was his nee-chan.

_Kyuubi_-nee-chan.

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control...

Today was the last day she would see him for a while. Tsunade would be depressed, more so to break the news to his surrogate father and surrogate siblings, even his godfather, Jaraiya.

No one ever liked being the bearer of bad news.

_Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
All the things you've said to me_

**Four Years Later**

"Wow, Naruto-nii-chan! That's a great story! So, you really left your birth village?" A giddy five-year-old girl asked, bouncing up and down on the blonde's lap, her khaki skirt and pink, sleeveless hood shuffling with her. The pink pompoms on her jacket reminded him so much of Hinata.

He wondered how she was doing.

A smile spread across his face, "Very true, Masa-chan."

_Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me_

He had found his new home and no one could take that away from him.

_I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control_

**-X-**

**So that's it. Did you like it? Hate it?**

**Well, tell me your opinion on it because I worked long and hard on it. Took me forever to sum it all up. **

**OOB**


End file.
